Bonnie
Summary "FREDDY MY FUCKING HEAD IS GONE" Bonnie the Bunny is a main protagonist throughout the Five Nights at Fuckboy's series, but was degraded to a smaller roll in the third installment. He may not look like much, but in desperate times he can use devastating attacks to turn the tide of battle immensely. Plot In Five Nights at Fuckboy's 1 and 2, Bonnie has the exact same move set. However, his plot is quite different... except, of course, his head is gone at a point in both games. He has a minor appearance in Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 as well, shown below. Five Nights At Fuckboy's In the first game, Bonnie is an unlockable character who starts out sitting in the Parts/Service room complaining that his head is missing. When Freddy Fuckboy suggests that Bonnie use one of the spare heads, he replies: "BUT ITS NOT THE SAME" In order to unlock Bonnie, you have to get a head voucher from the Women's Bathroom. This means that you will have to unlock Chica in order to enter the bathroom, since if Freddy did it, it would forsake his masculinity. Once Chica obtains the voucher, Freddy can give it to Balloon Boy in order to obtain Bonnie's head. Give Bonnie his head back, and he will join your party and stay with you till the very end. Five Nights At Fuckboy's 2 After enough cameras are destroyed in the second game, the withered animatronics will appear, including Withered Bonnie. Withered Bonnie will initially be a very difficult boss that you have to fight, and it is recommended that you fight Chica first since she's one of the easiest ones, although she is still very hard. Once you rack up enough power to defeat Withered Bonnie, he'll join your party, equipped with the same skills as in Fuckboy's 1. He'll leave you when you go into the portal to fight Balloon Boy. Five Nights At Fuckboy's 3 Act 1 When you find Bonnie hanging on a rack, you can touch him so he can say: "FREDDY MY FUCKING SOUL IS GONE" Just a spoof of his already great and memorable quote. Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 Act 3 Bonnie is in act 3, and can only be obtained by getting a record player and playing a music track, Bonnie will then show up and join your party, but later on, there is no room in the DeLorean so Freddy ties Bonnie to the hood of the car, and eventually he falls off, he can later be regained by getting the item "Business Card", travelling back in time, singing Allstar by SmashMouth Freddy Fuckboy, and then forcing him to give up his multi billion token music business, and he rejoins your party. Skills This is a list of Bonnie's skills in both Five Nights At Fuckboy's 1 and Five Nights At Fuckboy's 2. * BUNNY HOP- Bonnie hops on the head of the enemy. May stun. - This move is actually a string of hits that all together do roughly 2 to 4 times as much as your scream damage. * BACKUP BASH- Bonnie hits the enemy with an incredible blow... but it has a high chance of missing. - This move does penis * GUITAR SMASH- Bonnie smashes his guitar(s) on the enemy. Removes all guitars from your inventory. - With the Kingly Guitar, the maximum damage this move does is a series of multiple hits that each do 1000 damage. This move is normally not worth it, considering you'll lose a lot of power for later battles. However, if you know that your enemy doesn't have much health left, this can be a fun finishing move. Especially if you're fighting Balloon bitch. Bonnie's best item, the Kingly Guitar, '''is obtained by defeating '''Gamma Party Hats Category:Animatronics